


After Hours

by ifisayhiyousayoops



Category: Video Blogging RPF, Youtube RPF, youtube - Fandom
Genre: M/M, This isnt beta'd rip, also i want to go to the club they go to, also swearing, and a lot of intense feelings, and also some sexy timeZ, and attempted humor SOS, and fluff because that's what i do, preferably with them, very very minor angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 10:50:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8010769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifisayhiyousayoops/pseuds/ifisayhiyousayoops
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A club, some booze, some friends and some feelings-<br/>OR-<br/>Joe and Caspar go from 0 to 100 real quick.<br/>(but maybe not that quick)<br/>(not as quick as everyone expected anyway)</p>
            </blockquote>





	After Hours

**Author's Note:**

> i love you and i'm sorry for all the embarrassing mistakes that i couldnt catch. THANK U FOR READING

Caspar wakes up in the exact same position he does most days. The cotton sheets have started sticking to his chest with heat and sometime during the night he'd wrapped himself around Joe, allowed him to nestle into his chest.  
  
That's how he wakes up -- with Joe's back pressed to his front and their knees curled together. He can smell the heady combination sun and sweat and stale cologne on the back of Joe's neck, and he gently presses his chin to uppermost knob of Joe's spine. His skin is smooth and Caspar gently nuzzles Joe's hairline before pulling the sheets tighter around them, curling up closer behind Joe and allowing the warmth to lull him back to sleep.  
  
The next time he wakes up, it's to giggles and a considerably brighter room. The curtains are open and the sunlight floods the room with a vengeful sort of determination. He tries to cower from the light by pressing his face closer to the nape of Joe's neck but groans when he notices Conor and Oli laughing at the door.  
  
"rise and shine, lovebirds," Conor sings with a manic enthusiasm. Caspar could possibly punch him. That's a possibility.  
  
Joe pushes himself deeper in to Caspar's chest and Conor and Jack cackle loudly from where they're stood. Caspar allows himself to be endeared by Joe for approximately two seconds before he accepts his fate and begins disentangling himself from the covers and from him.  
  
It's a lot harder than it seems though, because there's a warm, soft boy in his arms and his head is pounding with a residual hangover. He pulls his arms out from under Joe- who continues sleeping like the dead- and gently forces himself upright. He groans the minute the room tilts in to focus.  
  
Conor and Oli seemed to have made themselves comfortable on the couch in the corner of Joe's bedroom and snigger shamelessly at his endeavors. He decides then that if he vomits, it's going to be straight on the both of them. Right on their happy fucking faces.  
  
He stumbles in to the bathroom and grabs his toothbrush from besides Joe's. He doesn't even live here, but half his shit does apparently. Caspar's barely put the toothbrush in his mouth, when Joe stumbles in through the door, hair mussed to one side and a slightly startled expression on his face. His eyes are half lidded when he leans up next to Caspar to grab his toothbrush and the mint paste. He presses into Caspar's side, shaking gently as he scrubs at his teeth.  
  
"'ow di' oli an' all ge' in?" he looks up with sleepy inquisitiveness.  
  
Caspar spits out his paste before answering, " I don't know, did you give him a spare key?"  
  
Joe groans in remembrance, before leaning down beside Caspar and spitting his paste. He rinses his mouth and looks up,  
  
"ah, that's right isn't it- gave him a key 'round the time you went to America."  
  
Joe's voice is usually seven octaves deeper in the morning and it melts down Caspar's spine like warm honey. He grins at Joe, before cheekily adding ,  
  
"you make the worst decisions when I'm not around."  
  
Joe grumbles and sighs in begrudging acquiescence before wiping his face on the hand-towel. When they both walk out of the Joe's ginormous bathroom, both Oli and Conor are gone but, the mayhem from the hallway indicates that they've all relocated to the kitchen.  
  
When, they walk in to the kitchen-slash-living-room space, Conor gives a suggestive hoot and Joe turns to him with disdain-  
  
"can it will you, there's nothing to shout about."  
  
Oli and Conor fall silent before Oli tries, "you mean the two of you- uh, in bed - um..-nothing happened?"  
  
Joe bursts in to laughter while Caspar snorts, "No."  
  
Oli and Conor seem far more surprised than the situation warrants . Honestly, he's been staying over at Joe's place while his walls get painted and everyone's been positively fawning over their fucking 'domesticity' or whatever-the-fuck. They've literally lived together for three years before this, it's really not news.  
  
Oli leans forward conspiratorially, "you know you can tell us Cas.." Beside him Conor waggles his eyebrows.  
  
"there's nothing going on-- at all, I'm just living with him while my house gets repainted."  
  
Conor huffs,"what."  
  
Caspar rolls his eyes (affectionately, he'll admit), "why is this such a big deal anyway?"  
  
"We thought the both of you had finally gotten your shit together-- with all the cuddling," Oli shrugs.  
  
Caspar grins distractedly, "nah, it's the same old same old." He's looking for a bottle of water and he turns to ask Joe-- who seems far too preoccupied in his frantic search for food to register the conversation.  
  
Joe opens the refrigerator, grabs the milk carton and chugs like half a liter straight from there. When he turns back to where Caspar's parked himself on the bar stools (with his now empty bottle of Evian), Caspar can see a faint milk mustache. Suppressing his grin, Caspar leans over the counter and gently dabs his left thumb above Joe upper lip. Joe makes grumbling sounds but lets Caspar swipe at the residual milk, leaning back when he deems it satisfactory.  
  
"thanks mate, but warn me next time you decide to touch my face." Joe grunts and returns to his hunt-for-the-elusive-cereal-box.  
  
Caspar shrugs and turns to find Oli and Conor with twin, smug smiles. "What?" he tilts his head inquisitively.  
  
Oli just grins," so you said nothing happened then?"  
  
******************************************************************  
Approximately half a week after that particular morning, Caspar finds that his life has once again fallen in to Joe's. For the past five years really, it's been Joe but with the move-out and all the travelling- Caspar had felt the Joe shaped absence in his life dim in to the background. He'd felt bereft at first, like he hadn't really known what he was doing or where he was going. It had surprised him sometimes because he'd been the one to encourage the move-out and really revel in the independence that came with it.  
  
But living with Joe again these two weeks feels like being locked back in to orbit. He feels everything naturally fit in to place around Joe- he falls asleep beside him and wakes up wrapped around his smaller frame. Caspar's coming to really love these mornings - to feel a sense of gratitude towards Joe's guest bed room that's still too full of moving-boxes to really host anyone. He's started wondering how he ever got up without his nose buried in Joe's hair.  
  
They've always been tactile- always been on the precipe of falling in to something Caspar can't name but has-a-strong-feeling-about. None of the touching ever seemed unnatural -- straight from the first morning when they'd accidentally woken up intertwined and brushed it off with matching shrugs. Caspar realizes that he hasn't felt Joe's absence until he's been physically around him, and now he knows how much he's been missing, really missing.  
  
The afternoon finds them both sprawled on Joe's pristine couches. The TV blares on in the back, the rare London sunlight slices through the room making it gold and painting Joe's hair molten bronze. Joe lies curled in to his side and Caspar can smell the citrus shampoo he's been using for ages now he gets what they say about scent being the strongest trigger of memory because, he suddenly finds himself immersed in a sense of nostalgia.  
  
He remembers all the days and afternoons and nights they'd spent in the very same position, recalls the same foozball table reflecting the light of the television in the dark- and he particularly remembers Joe as a line of warmth and __home __and softness down his side. Suddenly, he feels bereft again- set adrift by the weight of the realization that falls on him.  
  
Joe must feel him stiffen because, his head slides higher on Caspar's shoulder and his eyes peer up in concern," you alright mate?"  
  
"yeah- uh, yeah yeah. I'm okay."  
  
Joe continues to look at him for what feels like seven fucking years before he gently nuzzles Caspar's neck with a mumble , "y' know you can tell me anything, right?"  
  
All the air from Caspar's lungs seems to leave, Joe goes back to scrolling on his phone but, Caspar can still feel the tip of his nose ghost along his pulse. And suddenly he cant do this; he could never have given up their friendship to indulge whatever- whatever this feeling in his chest is. And now, he doesn't think he could bear the rejection.  
  
********************************************************************  
  
That night Oli, Josh, Jack and Conor arbitrarily decide they want to hit the clubs and so, Joe and Caspar stand ready in what feels like fucking arctic weather waiting for Josh to come pick them up . Joe snuffles, his nose going red in the chill and Caspar knows that that leather jacket isn't doing shit to keep him warm. He takes his hand out of his pocket and grabs Joe's, pulling him into his side. He takes the hand he's holding and stuffs it into his pocket before he wraps his arm around Joe's shoulder and pulls him to his front.  
  
joe ends up standing almost directly in front of him,pressed to his chest, with the feezing fucking tip of his nose pressed to caspar's exposed collarbone. He snuffles happily,  
"don't know where I'd be without you, honestly mate," he mutters sheepishly.  
  
Caspar snorts and hopes that Joe cant pick up on the slight increase in his heart rate. He can feel the puffs of air Joe breathes out on his fucking clavicle and,-  
and he's never really loved winter but he could learn to.  
  
When Josh arrives his eyebrows only slightly arch up upon seeing them before both of them are being shuffled insistently in to the heat of the car. Joe sprawls himself in the back while Caspar rides shotgun.  
  
Josh grins at both of them before his eyes return to the road, "so how's my favorite couple doing?"  
  
Caspar sighs, " for the last time we aren't a couple Josh."  
  
He hears Joe snigger from the back and he wants to be sitting back there with Joe, with his head on Joe's lap and his legs cramped sideways as the streetlights glow past. He brushes the thought aside.  
  
Josh puts his hands up in surrender before placing them back on the steering wheel, "i was just checking, no need to get your panties in a twist."  
Caspar's about to retort when Joe cuts in with a," where're we going, exactly ?"  
  
Huh, asking the real questions then. Josh glances at Joe in his rear view mirror smirking before answering, "we're going to The Boombox."  
  
Suddenly, Caspar doesn't feel too good. The last time they' d been to The Boombox Joe had gotten Amanda home and she'd been a bitch. straight up. Caspar couldn't sleep the whole fucking night because she'd been obnoxiously loud in bed (even Joe had looked apologetic the next day). And then, the morning after she'd hangover-vomited right in front of Caspar's fucking bathroom. He'd even had to clean it while Joe drove her back, because she'd refused to leave unless Joe dropped her home.  
  
For someone he'd briefly run in to (literally- and to his chagrin, she'd been wearing Joe's shirt and not much else), she'd made him irritable for more than a week after. And Josh had heard more than he needed to about it.  
  
Though, in light of his new feelings-- or, old feelings but new realization of said feelings-- he suddenly gets why he was pissed. But he refuses to admit embarrassment. Fuck Josh.  
  
When they finally enter the club, it's damp and humid and the smell of booze and stale smoke keeps the air thick. Caspar feels the atmosphere diffuse in to his veins and, all of a sudden he's itching to get his first shot in, to feel a stranger's slick back press against his on the dance-floor.  
  
In his peripheral vision he sees Joe shrug of his Leather Jacket and his breath hitches because the lights of the club make Joe's skin glow and his black short-sleeve shows it stretched over the sinewy muscle of his arms. The adrenaline in his veins tips over and when he finds Mikey in a booth in the corner he grabs the first rum-and-coke he sees and downs it in one go. He shrugs off his jacket, sighing as his skin cools through the cotton of his navy-blue V neck.  
  
He hears Joe laugh behind him and push in to his back and it's dark enough that Joe only gets sporadically illuminated by the strobes. When Will, Arden, Oli and a couple of whom, he assumes, are Arden's friends stumble up from the dance-floor, Arden giggles loudly and throws herself on Joe who catches her with an 'oof' and a laugh.  
  
"Jaspar's here,..everyone's favorite couple, " Arden yells into Joe's ear enthusiastically, words slurring into an enthusiastic jumble.  
  
Caspar's about to deny it for what seems like the twentieth time today but, Joe just laughs loud and free and Caspar can't, He cant because Caspar wants it to be as real as everyone apparently thinks it is.  
  
And just for that thought he downs two more shots and another rum and coke. He regrets it barely fifteen minutes later when they all hit at once, making the strobe lights a hazy mess. He feels Jack and Josh laugh at him and drag him towards the dance-floor where Conor's apparently been waiting. He's lost enough of his brain-to-mouth filter to forlornly mutter a 'Joe' while they drags him away, he hears Jack laugh and tighten his grip on his forearm.  
  
By the time they reach the center of the thriving, gyrating crowd, the bass curves into a climax and drops in to a booming rhythm. Caspar suddenly cant see Jack or Josh or Conor at all, and he pumps his fist to the music. He sees a blonde move in front of him and feels her back to his front. By the time the bass drops again, his has his arm curved around her waist and she drops her head so that the back rests against his shoulder.  
  
He'd downed another one- two- maybe, three- shots before reaching the dance-floor so he's drunk enough to feel pseudo-invincible and tilt his head up and laugh into the lights. The girl in his arms takes it as an invitation and turns and nuzzles his neck, pushing her boobs firmly in to his chest. The beat continually fizzes through the crowd and he feels so, so good.  
  
That is, until he sees Joe. With Jack pressed to his back.  
  
Jack 's arms are locked tight around Joe's thin, twisting waist and Joe's leaning back so Jack supports most of his weight. Jack's breathing in lines on Joe's neck and all of a sudden the thrashing bass doesn't matter because all Caspar can hear is static. He knows that they've gotten closer, even have a new ship or whatever but-  
  
but.  
  
The girl who's been dancing with him leans up and sucks his left earlobe into her mouth and tells him her name's Casey and that they can go to his place now if he's done with dancing. But, Caspar can't respond because Joe's caught him through half-lidded eyes from across the room and Caspar cant fucking breathe. He watches Joe's glance move to Casey and then, the strobes flash as the bass line picks up and he cant- he cant see Joe anymore.  
  
And then the beat's cresting, hitting a pinging rhythm that resonates through his fucking bones and the resulting drop cracks like a leather cord through the club- strobes flashing a brilliant ochre and- and then Casey's being shoved out his arms and Joe's- he's right there. Right fucking here in his fucking arms all golden and sweaty and drunk and fucking breathtaking.  
  
His heart-beat spirals into bass drop of it's own and all of a sudden Joe's arms are wrapping around his shoulder and his cheek is pressed to Caspar's neck. He feels Joe's fingers slide in to his hair and Caspar folds his arms tight around Joe and pulls him to his torso and when the next whip of the ever-mercurial rhythm hits, his entire life feels like it's anchored to this one fucking moment in time.  
  
His hips move in time with Joe's and it's dirty and energetic and pumped to the brim with adrenaline. Joe's hair is mussed in to a half-quiff and every time he presses himself in to Caspar, Caspar falls deeper and feels something shift irrevocably between them.  
  
They stumble off the dance-floor with their fingers laced together for no apparent reason. Oli sees them first and tries to say something but, Caspar still only hears static and all his focus is on the heat of Joe's palm beneath his. He hears Joe laugh though and he turns to look at him because he's enthralled okay.   
Really fucking enthralled.  
  
Oli looks between the both of them and snorts loud enough that even Caspar picks it up through his white-noise filter. Oli shepherds them both back in to the booth, and Jack's sitting there with some new girl so apparently it's all good. They slide on to the slightly sticky pleather of the couches and Oli puts two glasses of water in front of them. Joe starts pressing himself to Caspar's side with a grumble so Caspar lifts his arm to allow Joe to fall against him. Joe pushes his side into Caspar's ribs and then tilts his head so that Caspar can feel the sweaty-softness of his hair against the side of his neck. Caspar drops his arm back around Joe's shoulder and pulls it around him- Joe signals his approval with a satisfied noise.  
  
When they finish scuffling and look up, everyone who's currently at the booth (Will, Arden, random chick, Jack and Oli) is looking at them either in various stages of drunken amusement or in fondness. Caspar cant bring himself to care though because his boy's tucked warmly next to him and the water feels nice in his throat.  
  
When they leave 20 minutes later in an Uber with Oli (Josh pulled and is therefore, an unavailable transport service), Caspar slumps low in his seat, leanimg his head on Joe's shoulder and nuzzling his neck. Joe's breath hitches and Oli yelps from the front,  
"none of that till you're home you lot!"  
  
Oli dissolves in to a conversation about youth in love with the Uber driver and Caspar just wants to get the fuck home.  
  
When they do finally reach, with a promise to call Oli in the morning inscribed hastily on Joe's arm, Joe takes15 minutes to fit the key in to the lock. Caspar doesn't help at all, just leans over Joe's shoulder and presses kisses in to his neck.  
  
20 minutes later, they're on Joe's bed in their boxers and Caspar's leaving burning line of kisses down Joe's front. Caspar never really thought he'd have the luxury of having Joe under him like this- open and wanting and so, so real. He sucks a bruise in to Joe's collarbone and Joe gasps, all sounds and softness, liquid heat that goes straight through Caspar's veins like shots of adrenaline  
  
[A/N: listen to Mercy by Shawn Mendes while reading the next scene, trust me]  
  
Caspar kisses downwards nipping at Joe's nipple and then kissing it wetly to soothe the sting, Joe arches up to him with a deep groan and his fingers slide in to Caspar's hair. The room's dark and illuminated mostly by the streetlights shining through the window, and everything feels soft like leather rubbing together. When Caspar leans up to look at him, Joe's looking back and there's this blue with flecks of green in his eyes that Caspar wants burnt in to the very fabric of his memory. And then that blue's coming closer because Joe's leaning up to kiss him and Caspar feels like his life's about to turn on it's fucking head. The kiss is chaste and Joe's lips have the same softness as the rest of him.So, he kisses Joe again and again until-  
  
Until the kisses aren't so chaste anymore. His arms wrap around Joe's bare waist and Joe's loop around his shoulders in perfect tandem and then they're sliding into his hair and both of them are breathing the same air so, so close together. And then, Joe opens up beneath him and it's warm, wet- zinging heat and the velvet of his tongue. Caspar' swears he sees god in gold flashes beneath his eyelids and when Joe's hips push up against he's attained Nirvanna because he doubts there's been greater fucking salvation than this.  
  
He thinks there's danger in loving someone like this through the blind haze of alcohol- loving someone till it flows in tandem with the alcohol in your bloodstream straight to your head, like a puppet hanging upside down. He feels breathless on the brink of unyielding euphoria that there's no return from because Joe's pulling back and all of a sudden he's a writhing mess of "Caspar, Casp- please- c'mon, please."  
  
And then he's grabbing the lube and thanking any and every god he knows for the sight that Joe makes with his knees spread in imploring madness, his cock beautiful and straining a flushed pink against his abs. He's so breathtaking that Caspar cant, he cant-anything. And then his finger's inside Joe because he's watched porn and he knows what to do and, he's grazing the little hard nub he feels there and then Joe's letting out moan after moan all of which fucking electrocute Caspar and flay the skin off his bones. He's pulling at Caspar's shoulders and when Caspar's three fingers in he lets out a strained groan like he's trying to actually kill Caspar.  
  
"Casp- fuck- please." and the way he arches beneath Caspar has Caspar grabbing the base of his cock in a tight ring so that he doesn't come right fucking here and now.  
  
Desperation paints Joe's skin in a sheen of sweat, his muscles tight and straining against the softness of the mattress. The same desperation has Caspar stripping off his boxers and ripping open a condom and sliding it on. Then suddenly Joe's leaning up and grabbing the lube from Caspar, generously pouring it on to his own palm before he's touching- stroking him- right where Caspar's aching and so fucking gone for him.  
  
When Joe's done he lays down and spreads his legs and gives Caspar a trusting smile that makes Caspar's chest feel cracked full of love for this kind, gorgeous man. He leans up to kiss Joe again and gently rubs the head of his cock against Joe's rim and Joe gasps into his mouth and buries his face in Caspar's neck, placing his palm on the back of Caspar's head. Caspar places his palms on Joe's thighs, caressing them gently as Joe locks his slender legs around Caspar's waist. His arms wrap tight around the small of Joe's back as Joe's do the same to his shoulders.  
  
And then- and then Caspar pushes in. Joe's a warm slick velvet vice and so fucking tight, that Caspar has to mentally imagine Mikey in panties (and even that doesn't help much). He feels Joe's harsh inhales against his neck and he tightens his arms around Joe's waist pressing gentle kisses against his hair in comfort.  
  
"you okay babe?" He finds the endearment slipping out but he cant bring himself to care.  
  
He feels Joe's muffled reply against his collarbone,"yeah, yeah, can you- slow?"  
  
So Caspar starts a staccato rhythm with shallow thrusts, he kisses Joe's hair or neck or anywhere he can reach at every hiss or sharp inhale. He needs more, so much more, he wants to ruin Joe- to undo him. And he can feel Joe gradually get comfortable, get restless-  
  
"fuckokay Cas- harder, like you mean it- yeah?," Joe gasps on a thrust and, it's like that's all Caspar had been waiting for because he slams home hard enough to make Joe release a a whine that melts low in to a groan.  
  
He pushes his knees deeper in to the mattress and angles further up to the nub he felt earlier. Caspar's so close, he feels his fingers and toes buzzing with it. Joe releases a noise that Caspar wants to draw out of him again and again, so he does. He grabs Joe's smooth, swollen cock from on his stomach and jerks him off in sure, tight strokes. Joe arches back-breakingly and tenses beneath him, letting out a high moan that sweeps a refrain across the empty room and slices down Caspar's back, splitting him open with a shout of "Joe!" and leaving him exposed to Joe in all that he his.  
  
The lay like that for a while, maybe days, just panting and clutching at each other- in all the glory of a post-coital high. Caspar gently pulls out, and Joe lets out a soft whimper that has Caspar feeling raw and so, so wanted. He throws away the condom and uses his discarded shirt to wipe the mess on Joe's stomach.  
  
They lay facing each other and Caspar gently his rubs thumb on the hickey he left on Joe's collarbone. "you okay?"  
  
Joe looks up at him, and the room's barely illuminated and Caspar guesses it must be close to sunrise but he doesn't give a shit because all he can see is the blue of Joe's eyes and his soft smile before he says, "perfect.  
  
Joe turns and pushes himself back against Caspar and Caspar curls around him- this isn't new, he's always done this every time they've slept in the same bed. The thought warms Caspar and he leans forward and pulls Joe as close as he physically can.  
  
**********************************************************************************  
  
When Caspar opens his eyes, he feels a tuft of citrus-y hair beneath his nose like he does on most days. But he also feels smooth naked skin pressed to his front and beneath his palms and, a hangover-headache to rival anything else Satan may have come up with. He smiles in to the back of Joe's neck because this is right. yeah. This is the rightest. righto-  
Joe snuffles in front and turns around in his arms, "hi."  
  
Let it be known that last night ruined any sense of self preservation Caspar managed to keep, because he leans forward and kisses Joe.To his surprise, Joe kisses back almost immediately, sliding a palm on Caspar's cheeks as Caspar's thigh slides between his legs.  
  
But he pulls back with an apologetic and breathless, "wait, wait. mate, we need to talk."  
  
Caspar moves back, "yeah. yeah okay."  
  
Joe clears his throat and opens and shuts his mouth a couple of times before he says, "so um last night, you didn't um,-with me just because you were drunk were you?"  
In that moment Joe looks so unsure and nervous that Caspar kisses him again, because he fucking can and the circumstances call for it. Joe sinks in to him with what feels like relief, and Caspar really understands then- they're in the same boat the both of them.  
  
He pulls away,"I really, really like you-maybe even, like maybe i love you- I'm in love with you?" Caspar's hears his voice pitch up in the end and that makes it sound like a question, but he's really never felt more sure about anything else.  
  
Joe seems to get that because he's nodding frantically when he says, "yeah -fuck, yeah, me too Casp, me too." And then he's leaning up to kiss him again and it would take an actual apocalyptic meteor shower to stop Caspar from reciprocating.  
  
When they break apart, Joe sighs," ...really hated when you were with that girl last night." And Caspar laughs before he says, " yeah, yeah I felt that way when I saw you and Jack too."  
  
And suddenly both of them are laughing because this has been a long time coming and, there's a sense of reckless, helpless happiness when you realize the person opposite you, is the person you've waited forever for, wished on the fucking stars for.  
  
Joe leans in and enfolds himself in to Caspar's limbs, "I like this, being surrounded by you and all that, sounds cheesy as fuck but 's true," he mumbles in to Caspar's chest.  
  
Caspar smiles and kisses the top of Joe's head. And that's when the door bangs open unceremoniously and Jack, Josh, Oli and Conor, who've all managed to band together - hangover be damned- stumble in. He hears Joe let out a soft, mournful 'fuck' and mumble something about taking back Oli's spare key.  
  
Oli's the first one to notice they're up," Oi, get up you lot-you didn't even call, we're all supposed to grab lunch together, it's two already."  
  
Josh joins in happily, "get up or I'm gonna yank the blanket off you."  
  
Joe looks at Josh straight in the eye, "don't think you'd wanna see what's under there mate." Caspar's already hysteric by the time the other's catch on to what Joe's hinting at.  
  
"oh my god- you didn't?" Jack gasps in shock  
  
"wanna see?"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Oh my god that's why the room smells weird."  
  
"I told you they were messing around in the taxi, didn't I?"  
  
"Josh you owe me 10 bucks mate, You suck."  
  
Josh leans down to pick up Caspar's shirt to throw at Jack when Caspar says, " I wouldn't touch that if I were you."  
  
And then, there's a flurry of adult boys screaming at the pitch of a pre-pubescent girl and scrambling from the room.  
  
"maybe i wont have to take back the spare key, maybe the emotional scarring's enough that they'll never come back," Joe mutters hopefully.  
  
Caspar grins before rolling on top of him, "how thin are these walls exactly?" and then they're kissing.

  


**Author's Note:**

> THANK U MY LOVES, <3 <3 
> 
> songs for this fic are:  
> Once in a while- Timeflies  
> 4u- Blackbear  
>   
> comments are loved n cherished c:


End file.
